


Blinded

by Tettabear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Bromance, Drug Abuse, F/M, Famous, Famous Harry, Famous Liam, Famous Louis, Famous Niall, Famous Zayn, Gay, Gay Smut, Graphic Description, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry styles-underage girl, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Niam Horayne, Romance, Smut, Stranger Sex, Violence, Zayn Malik - Freeform, boyxgirl, gay story, one direction - Freeform, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tettabear/pseuds/Tettabear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"People see without looking. They believe what they want to believe and ignore what they don't. They're blinded by lies, left unable to see reality. That is what causes problems. That is what hurts people."</p><p>*will contain minor smut, course language, violence, and drug abuse*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded

The music was blaring, people moving their bodies against others to the beat. The blond boy was dizzy, his hands clenching the edge of the bar with all his strength, which wasn't much due to his intoxicated state. He tried to sway, wanting to fit in as much as he could, but he realized that that decision was a mistake when he came colliding to the floor. 

Some of his mates were scattered around the crowded club, only one absent. The tanned, thin boy was in a corner with other misguided troublemakers, a razor blade in hand. On the table before where they sat together was a pile of what looked like sugar, but was far from it. The group chanted above the music, and Zayn crushed the substance with the blade, resting it down when it was smooth to his liking. He held a straw to his nose, keeping the end to one of the rows of the drug, before he inhaled sharply. He quickly sat back up, rubbing his nose with a wide grin on his face. 

Down in the center of the dance floor was Louis. He had himself pressed up against the rear of a girl he had no knowledge of. She didn't care much for him, for she just wanted to weasel her way into getting a free drink from Louis. He didn't care, though, he was used to it, used to people wanting something from him. His hands gripped her tiny waist, pushing her away suddenly. She fell forward, the heel of her right stiletto breaking. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She had attempted yelling over the blasting music. Louis watched as she started to compose herself, taking her shoes off and hooking them around her fingers, shaking her head and storming off. Louis took a drag from his cigarette, exhaling the smoke into the air. "Everything." 

Lastly there was Liam. His wide brown eyes were casted solely on the blond boy at the bar. His tongue poked out to moisten his plump lips, his fingers tousling the short chocolaty brown hair on his head. His back would straighten at every sight of someone coming within a few feet of his friend, paranoid that something, anything were to happen to him. His heart was racing, beating to the fast rhythm of the music. That was when his eyes were no longer in contact with Niall. He was gone. Liam jumped up instantly, running to where the blond boy had initially been standing. "Niall," he tried shouting, knowing he wouldn't receive any response. Then he noticed him laying on the floor, squirming to get to his feet. 

"Oh, jesus christ." Liam sprinted to Niall, kneeling down beside him. He bent his arms to his sides in a way that blocked surrounding, oblivious people. Niall's hooded eyes opened, a giant grin spreading across his pale face. "Liam." He began to laugh, and Liam shook his head, breathing in sharply. "Niall, we're going." Liam took Niall's hands that were flailed out above his head, lifting the drunk boy to his feet. His hand rested on Niall's chest, while his other arm secured itself around his side. The two treaded across the car-park, Liam eyeing Niall's car. He sighed heavily. 'Why didn't we carpool?' He thought to himself. 

His hold on Niall tightened while he reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone. He typed in 1309 to unlock the device, opening his text messages. He typed in a quick message to Louis, pleading for him to drive Niall's car back to his own place. He returned the phone to his pocket, rubbing Niall's side while he flagged down a taxi. Liam pulled open the backseat door of the yellow vehicle that pulled up beside them, carefully placing Niall on the seat, as if he were a piece of delicate artwork. The buff boy ignored the buzzing in his pocket and buckled his drunk friend in, before hopping into the passenger seat beside the driver. 

"Where to?"

Liam gave the driver the address of their shared home, relaxing back in the leather seat. But his relaxing state didn't last long when he heard the sound of gagging come from the backseat. Liam turned in his seat sharply. 

"Oh shoot." 

The blond boy had vomited all over the backseat of the taxi. Liam signed louder than intended, not wanting to face the driver. His brown eyes switched their gaze to the man next to him. 

"You're paying for that," the driver mumbled, sounding frustrated. 

Liam looked back at Niall, reaching back to rub the the now conscience boy's thigh. 

"I know." 

After paying the taxi driver the driving fee and the amount for the damage, Liam dragged his intoxicated friend to his room. Niall flopped onto the mattress, a groan leaving his heart-shaped lips, before quickly resuming his drunken slumber. The strong boy sighed heavily, sitting at the edge of Niall's bed beside him. Liam's long fingers ran through Niall's soft, golden locks. It amazed him how beautiful Niall's hair was, regardless how many times he's bleached it. Liam leaned over, stopping inches away from the smaller boy's face. He inhaled sharply, growing high off the strong scent of the boy that lay before him. 

"Goodnight, Ni." 

 

Alone and sick at his own home, Harry had himself tied in a large blanket. His large hand raised to shield his mouth as he yawned loudly, nudging his head into the couch cushion. He was lonely, waiting for his roommate to come home. He's been living with Louis for two and a half years, though for the first year, he didn't really have a choice. Now he was nineteen, able to move out whenever he pleased. Yet, he chose to stay. Mainly for convenience. But Harry had never lived alone before, the thought almost scaring him. He enjoyed having a roommate, someone who could keep him company. But lately Louis' company was poor. Often away with his girlfriend, clubbing, or at a bar, Harry was left alone on a nightly basis. The club and bar scene was not for the curly-haired boy, he didn't enjoy the loud music and crowded space. He also had given up drinking months before, not that he did it often, but he got nothing out of it but headaches and exhaustion. 

With Zayn left alone, higher than the Empire State in the busy club, Louis decided he had had enough. He retrieved his jacket from the coat-check and made his way across the parking lot, about to flag down a taxi when he remembered Liam's text. Louis walked towards the lone Range Rover, punching in the code on the door to unlock it. He hopped him, reaching between his legs to pull the seat adjuster, scooting forward so his feet reached the pedals. 

Once he got home, he made no effort in keeping the noise to a minimum, unaware of the sleeping boy just down the hall. Louis slammed the front door shut, tossing his wallet on the front table, knocking over a small decor in the process. He let out a loud yawn, making his way down the hall to the kitchen. He pulled open the fridge and grabbed a beer, closing the door harder than necessary. That was when he heard a soft groan. The short brunette glanced over his shoulder, his baby blue eyes falling on a sleeping Harry. He turned fully and leant against the counter, taking a swig from his second alcoholic drink of the night. Louis ran his bony fingers through his hair and sighed. "I'm such a shitty person," he mumbled, watching the sick boy sleep. Every time Louis was sick, Harry made sure he cancelled all his own plans to take care of him. Louis couldn't even return the favour. 

Louis' eyes glanced at the television, before scanning the length of Harry's body and the amount of stairs he would have to climb with the much larger boy in his arms. He groaned, cursing himself for being so much smaller compared to everyone, especially Harry, who had him by at least seven or eight inches. Louis recalled all the countless times he himself had pretended to fall asleep on the couch to be carried by Harry instead of having to walk. He grinned slightly before his lips fell back in a straight line, walking over to the sleeping body on the sofa. "Harold," Louis mumbled softly, giving the lanky boy a light shake. He received no reaction. Louis shook him harder. "Harold," he said, this time loud enough for the neighbours to hear. The curly-haired boy shot up, eyes open wide with a confused expression on his face. 

"When did you get in?"  
"A few minutes ago. It's almost 2 AM and we have sound check in the morning, you should go to sleep." 

An obnoxious groan left Harry's bright pink lips. "I was asleep, then you barged in here all willy-nilly and woke me up." A pout formed on his lips and Louis rolled his blue eyes. 

"You're not sleeping on the couch. Last time you did that, you woke up almost paralyzed."  
"Probably because this couch is fit for midgets and nothing else."  
"I fit on the couch perfectly."

A grin formed on Harry's face and he stood to his towering height. "Point made." 

Louis punched his arm at the snide comment. "Hey. I'm not that short." 

Harry's eyes scanned the shortness of Louis' body, raising his eyebrows. But before able to say another remark, Louis cut him off. "You're sick. You need as much sleep as possible cos none of us can miss tomorrow." 

The playful grin finally left Harry's face as he nodded, turning for the staircase. "Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N!! HIIIIII!!! I'm sorry this was a slow chapter, but it is the first one and I wanted you all to have a small idea of how the boys are going to be on their own and with each other in this story. Also, some of you may notice that the timing is going to be a little off for some things. Like maybe the year a song is released or the time in which a certain interview took place. Please just go with the flow on this, and I hope you enjoy my Niam tale!! This won't just be some random old Niam/bromance story, I swear you won't be disappointed ;) xx Also, for anyone wondering, there will be no official Larry in this story. I know that that is a real inconvenience to everyone, so I do apologize dearly! But there will be Larry moments cos I'm nice so yay me. Seriously though, this isn't just about Niam. It will also be about dealing with drug addictions, anger issues, depression, and many other dark and disturbed issues. It's not based solely on relationships and coming out as a worshiped celebrities. So, I really, really hope you all like my story. Comment if you want more, or perhaps prefer first person over third person.


End file.
